Third Wheel Scientist
by BaconWithRabies
Summary: Olivia and Peter go out on a date, and Walter can't help but tag along. EDIT: After a loooong hiatus, chapter 3 is up!
1. The Plan

**Just in time for Valentines day! I don't own Fringe, unlike Mr. Abrams...**

**If this gets a little Out of Character, then I apologize ahead of time. I wrote the entire story during a longer then planned car ride. Stay tuned for the next chapters which should pop up tomorrow. **

**

* * *

**

Olivia Duhnam was sitting at her desk barely visible behind the stacks of case files. Olivia looked up at the perilous stack and sighed. She'd clocked in before the sun came up, and now, several hours later, it looked as though she hadn't made a dent. There was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' Olivia didn't even bother to glance up. ''Just leave it on my desk. Oh, and please tell Agent Francis he owes me twenty cups of coffee for this.''

''It's alright. I've got this one.''

Olivia bit her lip to hide her smile, ''Peter, I didn't expect to see you here. Did Walter finally let you out of the lab?''

Peter set down the cup of coffee on her desk. ''I wouldn't say leave as much as escaped. Astrid took him shopping for chemicals. Needless to say he'll be preoccupied for hours. You know, Peter said gesturing to the case files, ''This is a very accurate model of Jenga. I'm impressed.''

Olivia rolled her eyes, ''If only I was playing Jenga right now. Charlie and his wife are going to visit his in-laws. I'm helping with a homicide investigation. The trouble is,'' She stood up and started packing the files away in boxes, ''The victim has the most common name imaginable-John Doe- and he was killed with an ordinary butcher knife. It's been a nightmare with research.''

Peter smirked, ''Wow, talk about a mundane murderer. It sounds like maybe you might need a break.''

Olivia stopped filing. ''Why...what are you saying?'' Peter just kept grinning. ''No wait, let me guess. You want me to go with you and Walter to do some...experimenting of some type?''

''Well you're half right. Walter won't be joining us. It'll be just be you and me. As for 'experimenting', I can't guarantee anything. Does this sound plausible, Agent Duhnam?''

She glanced back up to the remaining stacks of paperwork and back to Peter. His brow was furrowed in that curious way that never failed to break a smile from her.

''Sure, why not? Anyways, John Doe isn't going anywhere.''

Peter broke out into a grin again. ''Alright, I'll pick you up at seven at your place, '' He said over his shoulder.

''Wait! What should I wear?''

Peter stopped and turned around. With all seriousness he said, ''Wear that Northwestern shirt you're so fond of. It's college night.''

* * *

**Yay for short chapters! Please the REVIEW GODS by leaving a comment. Thanks!**


	2. Metaphorically Ready for Action

**Happy single awareness day! Or if you're a particular Casanova, Valentines day. I'm evil so I added a fluff chapter. I still don't own Fringe. Surprise!**

* * *

''Walter, I'm not sure Peter will approve of you using his room as a chemical storage facility.'' Astrid and Walter stood in the middle of Peter's, now volatile, room. His desk and numerous shelves, once lined with books now held containers of acetic acid and nitrous oxide.

Walter looked appalled at the statement. ''Well I certainly can't have them in my room, now can I? Besides,'' he whispered in Astrid's ear, ''I think it gives the room a friendly glow.''

''Walter! I'm back!'' Peter yelled from downstairs, startling them both.

With the enthusiasm that only a six week old puppy could have, Walter skipped downstairs to meet his son.

''Peter! I'm so glad you're home. Astrix took me to buy chemicals for my experiments. There were so many. I couldn't possibly choose!''

Peter smiled warmly at his father,'' I guess that's what it's like when you take a made scientist to a chemical store. I don't mean to blow you off Walter, but I need to go upstairs and get ready. I have an...um...,'' Peter said trying to find an appropriate word, ''..._thing_ with Olivia.''

''Oh you mean you have a date? With Agent Duhnam? That's fantastic news, son!''

Peter laughed nervously. ''Yeah, I guess if you want to get technical. If you don't mind...'' He started to move upstairs but Walter blocked him. ''Walter, remember when I said I needed to go upstairs? I meant now.''

''I'd like to hear more about this date with Agent Duhnam. Are you taking her out to dinner? Dancing?'' Walter smiled slyly, ''Perhaps a wild bed ride?''

If any moment in Peter's life required a facepalm-this was it. Instead he stared blankly at Walter for a few seconds and shoved passed him. At the exact same moment Astrid came out of Peter's room and closed the door behind her. ''Peter, I don't want you to freak out, but...,'' she said trying to put it lightly,''What I mean is...Walter is temporarily storing his chemicals here until tomorrow.'' She yelled over Peter's shoulder, ''Isn't that right Walter?''

Peter reached around Astrid and opened the door. ''Frankly I don't care as long as...'' Peter gasped, ''OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'' He quickly spun around and looked to Astrid and Walter for an answer, but only seeing their guilty expressions he continued, ''You know what? I'll just take a shower, get dressed, and go pick up Olivia. Now when I get back I want ALL,'' Peter said gesturing to all of the bottles, ''of this gone before I get back.'' He carefully thread through his room and picked up a towel and some clothes from out of his dresser. As he exited the room Peter pointed a finger at Astrid and Walter. ''Remember. This. Out.'' Astrid sighed deeply. _Looks like I'm working overtime... again._

Peter sat down next to the shower while it ran. The steam rose around him making everything hazy. He ran a hand through his hair trying to get a grip. Peter wasn't the guy to ever stress. Whether it was the Russian mafia tracking him down, or bailing Walter out of jail, he always kept a cool head. So why now? His breath was rapid and his palms became sweaty just thinking about tonight..._her_. Olivia wasn't some ditzy girl he'd met at a bar. She was a beautiful FBI agent. Not only could she probably kick his ass, she also knew some pretty good card tricks. Peter ran a hand through his uncombed hair as he stood up. ''Come on champ, get a grip,'' he muttered to himself as he stepped into the shower.

Twenty minutes and a few hundred gallons of water later, Peter strode out of the bathroom clean cut and ready for action. (Metaphorically of course) ''Walter! I'm going out!'' he yelled as he descended down the staircase. Walter sprang from the kitchen holding a spoonful of peanut butter in one hand and his trench coat in the other.

''Wait! Peter! I'll go with you. ''

''No, Walter you can't come.''

Walter was quite puzzled, ''Why not?''

Peter chuckled, ''It's a date. I'd rather not have my mad scientist father experimenting with my love life.'' He took the coat from Walter and set it down on the couch. ''Thanks though. Besides, you have work to do. Remember?''

In all truthfulness Walter had forgotten about transforming Peter's bedroom into his own personal chemical storage room, but he nodded anyways.

''I just thought-''

''No.''

''But son-''

''No.''

''I'll lay down in the back seat. She wouldn't even know I was there.''

''Goodnight Walter.''

Peter shook his head, chuckled and left. Walter watched him leave with a malevolent glint in his eye. His Peter was going on a date with Agent Duhnam. She is pretty, brilliant, and curiously funny. He had to make sure everything goes right. For her and Peter. Walter grabbed his trench coat and quietly snuck out.

Astrid came downstairs several minutes later carrying a box full of chemicals. ''Walter I need some help,'' she grunted. ''Walter!'' She dropped the box on the floor. Looking around she saw no one there. Come to think of it, it was strangely quiet. Too quiet. ''Walter?'' No response. ''Peter?...Anyone?''

* * *

**Poor Astrid. xD**

**I wasn't quite sure if I should add this chapter but I really wanted to have Walter say, ''Perhaps a wild bed ride?''. Don't go away yet folks. The next chapter is chock full of flirtatious fun. I'll give 1100 internet points to whoever can guess where Peter is taking Olivia (and unknowingly Walter) on their date. **

**Like always, I'd love to get a review on this.  
**


	3. T Minus 30 Minutes

**I have to apologize for the hiatus. I know it's been a while since I posted, but I've made a few fan vids on youtube (SciFiFact) to...sort of make up for it. Well enough waiting. Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

''What's got into you, kiddo? You've been grinning like that all day. I'm getting a little paranoid.'' said Charlie jokingly as he climbed into the elevator with Olivia. She smirked and elbowed him in the arm.

''What? I can't be a little happy? Come on Charlie, lighten up.''

''OK, now you're scaring me. Who are you and what have you done with Agent Dunham?''

Olivia rolled her eyes as she punched the button for the first floor. It was six and most of the agents were heading home, and for once in her career she was leaving before the sun went down. Charlie noticed this too and was twice as fast to point it out. ''So, Liv, I'm starting to believe in the whole 'Olivia Dunham may not be a vampire' theory.''

''Oh, so what changed your mind?'' she said playing along.

''It's simple'' he shrugged, ''You had a salad for lunch and you're leaving work before the cloak of night.''

The elevator door dinged open, interrupting any witty comeback that Olivia was going to throw back at her partner. As hard as he tried, Charlie couldn't help but snicker at Olivia's inability to keep her usual poker face. He turned and backed out of the elevator still smiling deviantly at Olivia. ''Well Liv, this is where I get off. Before I go, mind telling me the real reason why you've been so happy today?''

Her face lit up again. ''Oh, I don't know...,'' the elevator doors started to close ''Maybe because I have a date.'' Charlie's mouth dropped. ''What? WHO?'' The doors shut before he could get an answer. She knew she was going to be bugged nonstop by Charlie tomorrow, but in reality she could care less. She glanced at her watch. Peter was going to pick her up at seven. That didn't give her much time to get ready.

* * *

Olivia ran down the hall to her apartment. She now only had thirty minutes. In girl time that basically meant she'd need a miracle to get dressed. What did Peter say? She tried to remember as she fumbled for her keys. Wear her Northwestern shirt? A million different scenarios flashed through her mind of possible things he had planned. Ninety percent of them involved alcohol. _Well, OK...a hundred percent._ she thought to herself.

Olivia threw open the door and let it slam behind her. She threw down her keys on the nearest coffee table and immediately made a beeline for the shower. ''Come on...come on...'' Olivia muttered to herself turning on the hot water. She was already halfway undressed when her cell rang. Cursing under her breath at the wonderful timing she frantically searched through the pile of clothes on the bathroom floor. She found it in her coat pocket, but not after frisking every single piece of clothing...twice. ''Dunham.''

A familiar voice answered. ''Hey Olivia. For a second there I thought you were screening your calls. ''

Her eyes widened. ''Peter! Hi! What's up?'' She unconsciously covered herself up even though she knew that he couldn't possibly see.

''Nothing much. I'm giving you a heads up. I just left the house and I'm on my way over. You remembered to wear your Northwestern shirt, right?

Olivia laughed nervously. ''...Yeah, of course. I'm wearing it right now.''

''Good, 'cause I lied. I'm actually outside.''

Olivia had a mini heart attack, almost dropping the phone. ''You're half an hour early! Not that I'm angry or anything...I just-''

Peter cut her off. _Was he laughing?_ ''Liv, Liv, I'm just kidding. I didn't peg you as one to freak out, but then again you always keep me guessing.'' Relief washed over Olivia.

''I'm sorry about that. Listen, I have to make a stop or two before I come pick you up. You won't mind if I'm a few minutes late, do you?''

''Yeah, no worries. '' she assured him.

''Great! I'll see you then.''

She closed both her eyes and phone in relief. Steam started to rise from the shower, signaling it was time for her to get moving. Olivia took one last look at her wall clock: twenty six minutes.

Olivia Dunham had never taken such a quick shower in her life, save for the shower drills in basic training. It had to be four...six minutes top. Regretfully she turned off the water and jumped out of the shower. She hurriedly picked up her clothes off the bathroom floor and dumped them into the hamper, not caring that some of her clothes were hanging haphazardly. She ran to her room and opened every drawer looking for her grey and purple Northwestern University t-shirt. She eventually found it underneath her FBI work attire. _Figures_. Olivia pulled the well worn shirt over her head and picked out a comfortable, yet flattering pair of jeans. She just had enough time to dry her hair and put on some light makeup before she heard a knock on her door.

Olivia yelled across the apartment. ''Just a minute!'' She started to put her hair up, but decided against it. Olivia ran to get the door, pausing for a second to make sure she was presentable. Taking a deep breath she swung open the door. Peter Bishop stood there, hands in his pockets, with that charm smile of his plastered on his face. Damn it, it was contagious. Olivia smiled right back, even after seeing that he had audacity to wear that MIT shirt of his.

''So, you ready?'' he asked, still smiling at Olivia. She nodded. In all truthfulness, what else could she say?

* * *

**Did I ever mention how much I miss Charlie? *shakes fist at the Shapeshifters* -Say that 5 times fast. Although there's been some good guesses, no one has gotten their date location right. It's still up for grabs if you want to keep guessing. Spoiler alert: (The next chapter is Walter in sneak mode). As always, I appreciate reviews. **


End file.
